vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124486-wildstar-i-like-you
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "Oh yeah, it's totally dead. That's why I still play it." o_O | |} ---- ---- ---- This ^^ The music is so good, I listen to it on soundcloud at work. :) Mr. Jeff did an awesome job! I am waiting for them to release the soundtrack. (please?!) Welcome Back! I see so many returning and new players, it's awesome! :) I have played WildStar since CB. Yes it did have an awful start, but is getting better. And will continue to get better. Seeing the changes in the last drop and the upcoming changes, prompted me to get a year sub. I have faith that Carbine will continue to make this game even greater. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I guess it has been that long. I got in during late closed beta. I am not one who followed it from inception, just heard a little rumblings from some GW2 reddit guildies. Watched those DevSpeak videos (they were SO good -- some more YouTube mechanima promo videos would be pretty awesome). I was mostly sold when they blew up fifty rowsd... actually let me back up. The whole name of "rowsdower" was a sell for me, and then blowing up fifty of them to the Ride of the Valkyries made me think -- man... I gotta give this a shot. And then housing in beta... 'nuff said (even though I'm not an amazing plot builder by ANY means, I recognize the potential then and now). And... been here since CB and launch. Played enough of WoD to know I want to stay retired there. More than happy to keep bopping around on Nexus. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to Nexus cupcake :D On Entity there are a bunch of really good guilds! Mine included :) Feel free to PM me or any member of Blazing Saddles. You shouldn't have any trouble finding a home on Nexus! Some friends asked me to check out this new game called Wildstar so I started in winter 2013 CBT's and have never looked back. At first I was a little put off by the cartoonish look of the game but once I actually started the betas and got to go stand on mountains and just *look* at the scenery I was amazed at how beautiful it was, the level of detail is intense. Coupled with the music, it was love :wub: and after all this time I still want to go and look at everything, climb everything just to see what I can see. One of my favorite things in game is all the little 'hidden' things, like the Lopp in love with the snowman and the settlers oasis out in Biodome 4 to read what the NPCs are saying about hooking up. It's just fantastic what the devs have built here! So many people just want to rush through that they miss sooooo much of what makes Wildstar truly special. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----